205 Live (December 19, 2018)
The December 19, 2018 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Save Mart Center in Fresno, California on December 18, 2018. Summary WWE 205 Live kicked off with an unexpected appearance from Hideo Itami and Ariya Daivari. The duo entered the ring, and Daivari addressed the WWE Universe, demanding they show Itami the respect he deserves. The Persian Lion praised the Japanese legend and declared the episode of WWE 205 Live was cancelled until Itami got real competition. This prompted WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick to take control of the situation, threatening to suspend Itami and Daivari. Noam Dar then made his way to the arena hoping to challenge Itami, and Maverick obliged. Not intimidated by Itami, The Scottish Supernova was ready for a fight and employed a take-no-prisoners offense that was enough to force Itami from the ring. As The Scottish Supernova prepared to apply some of his technical expertise, Itami found an opening to unleash a series of hard-hitting strikes and kicks before taking down Dar with a flying leg drop. As the Japanese Superstar continued to methodically brutalize Dar, The Scottish Supernova outwitted Itami by avoiding a dropkick and kicking him off the top rope in an act of desperation. Dar scored a handful of near-falls before preparing to devastate Itami's knee with a high-risk move, but Daivari diverted The Scottish Supernova's attention away from Itami long enough for the Japanese Superstar to avoid Dar's move and counter with a series of high-impact blows. With Dar dazed, Itami executed his basement dropkick and falling knee strike to earn the win. Making his return to in-ring action following a loss to Cedric Alexander last month that snapped his 205 Live undefeated streak, Lio Rush first addressed the WWE Universe and his opponent. Acknowledging that he usually has a few words before a match, The Man of the Hour instead skipped the trash talk and attacked his opponent. With the match underway, Rush suddenly found himself on defense after absorbing a series of blows. However, the incredibly agile Rush quickly turned the tables with a bulldog on the outside of the ring before executing the Final Hour. Cleary irate from his opponent's offensive flurry, The Man of the Hour unleashed his aggression with multiple punishing strikes followed by a second Final Hour before securing the pinfall victory. When Drew Gulak & Gentleman Jack Gallagher turned their backs on The Brian Kendrick and laid him out in a savage attack several weeks ago, The Man with a Plan was left with no option but to join forces with his longtime rival, Akira Tozawa. With the animosity between the two duos reaching a fever pitch, a tag team Street Fight was only appropriate. Gulak and Gallagher weren't dressed in traditional ring gear, as they instead opted to keep their suits on and prepare to deliver an all-business beatdown. However, their opponents came ready for action with Tozawa sporting his typical ring gear and Kendrick revealing a clean-shave, new jacket and new gear reminiscent of his early days in WWE. Tozawa and Kendrick charged down the entrance ramp, meeting their opponents halfway, and the all-out brawl commenced. Kendrick and Tozawa showed no mercy for their opponents early in the match, as their Street Fight experience – including against each other – played to their advantage. Tozawa and Kendrick immediately brought a table into the equation, but Gulak and Gallagher – the self-proclaimed Submission Commission – fended off their opponents before returning the table back underneath the ring and taunting the WWE Universe by saying there would be no tables. With numerous weapons such as garbage cans, chairs and even a broom in play, Gulak and Gallagher brutalized their opponents with anything that wasn't nailed down. Showing no mercy in and out of the ring, The Submission Commission took pleasure in dishing out punishment, finding whatever was available – such as a mop and bucket – to increase the savagery. Kendrick and Tozawa battled back, and the chaos continued to intensify when Gulak battered The Stamina Monster with a microphone. Tozawa retaliated by leveling The Philadelphia Stretcher with a punch before decimating Gallagher inside the ring and tossing a steel chair at both. Tozawa and Kendrick then tied Gulak to the ring post with a bungie cord, unleashing a series of chops until Gallagher made the save with a garbage can. Gallagher took down Tozawa with a jaw-dropping kick, and as Gulak pushed The Stamina Monster forward in an office chair, The Submission Commission returned to the ring, trying to force their opponents into tapping out. As Gulak placed Kendrick on the top rope, Tozawa came to the rescue before launching himself at a retreating Gulak and being countered with a garbage can. Gulak was also taken out by his own desperation move, leaving Gallagher to go after Kendrick. As the British Superstar ascended the ropes to deal with The Man with a Plan, Kendrick countered and nailed his nemesis with an explosive Sliced Bread No. 2 from the top to win the match. Results ; ; *Hideo Itami (w/ Ariya Daivari) defeated Noam Dar (6:57) *Lio Rush defeated Aaron Solow (1:05) *Akira Tozawa & The Brian Kendrick defeated Drew Gulak & Gentleman Jack Gallagher in a Tag Team Street Fight (17:01) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live (December 19, 2018) 1.jpg 205 Live (December 19, 2018) 2.jpg 205 Live (December 19, 2018) 3.jpg 205 Live (December 19, 2018) 4.jpg 205 Live (December 19, 2018) 5.jpg 205 Live (December 19, 2018) 6.jpg 205 Live (December 19, 2018) 7.jpg 205 Live (December 19, 2018) 8.jpg 205 Live (December 19, 2018) 9.jpg 205 Live (December 19, 2018) 10.jpg 205 Live (December 19, 2018) 11.jpg 205 Live (December 19, 2018) 12.jpg 205 Live (December 19, 2018) 13.jpg 205 Live (December 19, 2018) 14.jpg 205 Live (December 19, 2018) 15.jpg 205 Live (December 19, 2018) 16.jpg 205 Live (December 19, 2018) 17.jpg 205 Live (December 19, 2018) 18.jpg 205 Live (December 19, 2018) 19.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #108 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #108 at WWE.com * 205 Live #108 on WWE Network Category:2018 events